Interlude2 The Revenge
by susan friedman
Summary: Prince Henry and Auguste de Barbarac are kidnapped and taken prisoner and only one person can save them.. NOW COMPLETE!!..plese r&r, thanks


Interlude 2 - The Revenge  
  
Sequel to Interlude  
  
Prologue  
  
Two men stood in the dungeon of the royal winter palace in Paris. They were arguing over a female prisoner who had been incarcerated there for over one year.  
  
"There she is, jailer, release her. I have my orders!"  
  
"And may I inquire about where your orders came from? This woman is being held for intent to murder her husband."  
  
"You have already asked and I have shown you my papers. The murder charge has been thrown out. Now do as I say, man. Let her go."  
  
"Let me see those papers again, monsieur, and I need to see them right now, if you intend for this woman to be released."  
  
The taller of the two men sighed as he pulled out his orders for the female's release. "Here, and read them carefully this time."  
  
The jailer took the papers from his hand. He scanned them over, then looked up at other man. Anger was written all over his face.  
  
"What are these, monsieur?" he asked, holding up the blank pages. "What is it that you are trying to accomplish? I have no choice but to place you under arrest for." But he never finished the sentence for the jailer had crumpled in a heap.  
  
The taller man watched the jailer sink to the floor and looked up. Rodmilla de Ghent, a woman marked for the death for murdering her husband, was in the cell. She held in her trembling hands a heavy mallet that Rene had passed through the bars.  
  
Rene bent down to see if the jailer was still breathing. He smiled as he looked up at Rodmilla and nodded his head yes. He was still breathing, for the moment anyway.  
  
"The key," Rodmilla said, impatiently, "where is the key?"  
  
Rene looked down and fumbled with the pouch that contained the four large keys attached to the jailer's belt. He had watched the man put those keys in that pouch thousands of times. He thought it would be easy to remove.  
  
He looked up at Rodmilla, shaking his head, then he put it back down, still concentrating on removing that confounded pouch.  
  
"RENE!" she called impatiently.  
  
"Quiet," he exclaimed, trying to loosen it somehow. "I am working as fast as I can."  
  
Rene kept tugging at the rope, hoping that it would loosen up. Then he remembered the knife that had stolen only that morning. He had traded for it with another prisoner. He had used it this very morning to threaten a Guardsman while escaping. He removed it from his boot, brought it up to the belt and easily cut the rope in two. The keys fell to the floor with a loud klunk. He picked up the pouch and pulled out the keys. One by one he put them into the keyhole on the door.  
  
Rodmilla had nothing else to do as she watched Rene working feverishly. Finally, he found one that fit, the very last one he tried. He looked up and smiled, but it was short-lived. The footsteps were getting louder and closer.  
  
"Quickly Rene, before someone comes."  
  
"I believe that someone already is," Rene answered, turning the key. The door opened.  
  
The two of them stood stock still. No one moved a muscle. Then, the two of them began to laugh.  
  
"Shh," Rene said, covering her smile with his hand. The footsteps were louder and now he could hear voices. "They are almost upon us. Quickly, now." He grabbed her hand and was about to run when he thought better of it. He let her go for one brief minute while he kicked the jailer's body inside the cell; slammed the door shut and locked it, putting the key hurriedly into his belt.  
  
"Come, we must hurry," he said, grabbing her hand. The two of them raced up the stairwell toward their escape.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The warden paced back and forth. He looked up at the jailer and the two Guardsmen who had been overcome that morning.  
  
"What do you mean they got away?" he asked, looking up at them. "How is this possible?"  
  
"He had a knife, monsieur," the Guardsman said. "He held it up to my nose and threatened to lop it off in one fell swoop."  
  
"And, pray tell me where had he gotten this knife? The prisoners are not supposed to carry weapons."  
  
"We don't know, monsieur. We have talked to the prisoner next door to him who told me the knife had been his. The Marquis le Fleur traded his hat and his boots to get it. Apparently the other man thought that these things were important enough to him." "Or he just wanted to rid himself of the thing before we found out he had it."  
  
There was no answer, especially from either of the Guardsman.  
  
He turned to the jailer. "And what happened to you. From where in God's name, did that mallet suddenly appear?"  
  
"It was my fault," the jailer said. "It was leaning up against the wall and easily grabbed up by the Marquis le Fleur."  
  
The warden shook his head. "The three of you will be severely punished for this, but that will not be right away. I might strike a bargain with you, if you will agree to carry out my plan."  
  
"And what might that be?" the second Guardsman said.  
  
"Follow them," the warden said. "Find them and bring them here to me. Track their every footstep. I don't care how you do it, just bring them back alive."  
  
"We might have to gain their trust," the first Guardsman said, looking at the other two men."  
  
The warden frowned. "I told you, I don't care what you do or how you do it, just bring them back to me. Is this understood?"  
  
"Of course, monsieur," the second Guardsman said, bowing deeply. "We will begin this very second, if this is satisfactory,"  
  
The warden wanted to grab the three of them and shake them until they stopped breathing, but he didn't. He just shook his head.  
  
"Go on," he said brushing them off with a wave of his hand, "away with you. And I do not want to see the three of you until you have done my bidding."  
  
"Of course, milord," the first Guardsman said, smiling. The three of them turned and ran, heading for the same stairs that Rene and Rodmilla had made their escape.  
  
The warden sighed and shook his head. Where had the three of them come from anyway, he realized suddenly. He had never seen them before today. He suddenly arose from his seat to go after them, but then he thought better of it. He sat down again.  
  
If they were a part of this, they'd all end up in here, eventually. It is only a matter of time, now, he thought.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Once more, Your Highness, this is the proper way to hold a teacup," the steward, Edmond said. "Here, do it with me." Danielle watched as he grabbed hold of the small handle. He picked up the teacup. "Now watch my little finger." Danielle did so as he held out his pinky and raised the cup to his lips. It was sticking straight out. Danielle followed his lead for the fifth time that morning. There were four other teacups on the table in front of her, the handles broken off all of them.  
  
Danielle put the teacup down, this time very careful not to break another one. She had learned all of this before, a long time ago. Her mother had taught her and her sister, Adrienne, making sure that daughters of nobility would be trained in that art. Adrienne learned and remembered everything, she was her mother's daughter after all. But Danielle, well, now she had been a different story. Danielle had been closer to her father. She had forgotten all that other stuff and concentrated mostly on fencing, farming, and reading philosophy, especially Plato, much to her mother's chagrin.  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS, PLEASE," the loud voice woke her up. It was Edmond who sounded very angry. She looked around, then down at the table. "No," she exclaimed, "not again."  
  
Only this time it wasn't just the handle she had broken, it had been the whole teacup.  
  
She looked up and smiled a little sheepishly. "I am so sorry, Edmond, please forgive me. I did not mean."  
  
Edmond was shaking his head from side to side. "Aren't you a Baron's daughter, Princess? Have you not already had this training?"  
  
Danielle looked at him. Could he read minds? How could he have known the very thing she had been thinking about?  
  
She was about to answer when Edmond suddenly smiled.  
  
"Come, let us leave all of these broken pieces behind, milady. Come, follow me, other chores are waiting."  
  
He led her up the stairs of the winter palace. She so much preferred the summer palace, the castle at Hautefort. It was quieter and so much smaller than then the one in Paris. She sighed as she tried to follow Edmond up those steps. Well, summer was only three months away. They would be closing this house soon and traveling back to Hautefort. She would just have to wait.  
  
"Here you are, Princess," Edmond said, as he led Danielle over to a table piled high with letters."  
  
"What is all this, Edmond?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Invitations, complaints, letters from admirers, etc. Each one has to be answered accordingly. "  
  
Danielle looked at the table, then up at Edmond. "These could take the whole day. Are you sure this is what I should be doing?"  
  
"Queen's orders," a voice in back of her called out. Danielle turned around to find Marie coming toward her. "Come, I will help you with all of these until you understand what it is you have to say."  
  
"Then this is a task for a Princess," Danielle said, smiling.  
  
"Well," Marie said, looking at her. "It is a task for a Queen." She laughed. "I was doing this as a Princess. I believe has been handed down from one to the other, but since there was no Princess."  
  
Danielle smiled. Marie did not have to finish, she know what the Queen was saying.  
  
They were just about to open the first letter when a courier opened the doors. He stood outside the double doors and looked up at Edmond.  
  
"I have some news, Your Majesty." He bowed so low that Danielle thought he would never get back up. Then he looked at Danielle. "And you as well, Your Highness." Then he turned his attention to Edmond.  
  
"The Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and the Marquis Rene le Fleur have escaped." And in one breath, "your presence is requested immediately."  
  
"And whose orders are these?" Marie asked. "I do not remember.."  
  
The courier handed her a note. Marie opened it.  
  
"Please come down, my love, and bring Danielle with you. Henry is waiting with me. We have much to discuss."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Pitiful, pitiful," Rene said, shaking his head at the two men standing before him. He pushed his chair back, got up and walked toward them. "You couldn't even play your parts right. You were supposed to help me break out, not try to get me back in."  
  
He looked at the first ex Guardsmen, "What did you do with the jailer's body, Paul? I assume that you killed him."  
  
"We threw him into the bottom of the river, milord," Paul answered, "and yes, he is dead."  
  
"Did you make sure of it? He knows far too much about our plans and us. You know, this is why we had to get rid of him." Rene looked from Paul to Albert, the second Guardsmen.  
  
"Who would he tell, Rene?" Albert asked his cousin. "And what exactly did we discuss in front of him?"  
  
"Everything," Paul said. "Do you not realize that the man is a spy? He was working both sides of the coin, Albert. We don't know how much he's told the other side."  
  
"Whatever has happened in the past is now over," Rene said, smiling.  
  
"But someone will come looking for him," Rodmilla said, walking forward. She had been standing in the back of the room all this time, listening. "And when they can't find him, they will trace his body back to us."  
  
"Which is why we cannot stay here, my love. We have to leave as soon as possible.  
  
"And where would we go?" Rodmilla asked.  
  
Rene looked at her. "England, Spain, the Americas. There are endless possibilities."  
  
"I want revenge, Rene. I want Danielle and her family to taste a little of what was given to me. And I want to see it, Rene."  
  
"We might not have to leave at all," Paul said, "and we might have a powerful bargaining tool at our fingertips."  
  
He sent Albert outside to fetch whatever prize they had collected. It had taken fifteen minutes, but Albert had returned, this time with another man, his hands tied together behind his back.  
  
Rodmilla watched as Albert led him inside. "Jean?" she asked, touching his face, making sure he was real. "Jean de Ghent? Is that you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man broke the surface of the water where he had been thrown and left for dead. He had managed to free himself of his rope bonds. Still weak, he made his way to the shoreline. When he reached the beach, he sprawled on the sand, tired from his ordeal. He had to make his way back to the winter palace and quickly.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"How could they escape?" Danielle asked, looking around the room at their faces.  
  
"We don't know the whole story yet, Danielle," Henry said, "we have not heard from our man. We placed him with Rene's rabble months ago. No one knew who he was, at least I think that no one knew."  
  
"No one has found them," King Francis said, "not Alain, who is our man, or from Rene or Rodmilla."  
  
"What are we doing about this?" Marie asked.  
  
"We have Captain Laurent and some of the Guards on it right now," Henry said. "But right now, Francois and I have to go to your cousin Gustave's studio to pick up some painting that my father commissioned him to do."  
  
"He is a fabulous painter, Danielle," Francis said. "You are lucky to have him in your family. I want him to become the court painter. He will lack for nothing if he accepts this post."  
  
"Father," Henry said, "Francois and I will talk to him. If anyone could talk anyone into anything it would be Francois."  
  
"You are very persuasive yourself," Danielle said, smiling, then she frowned. "Maybe he shouldn't go, Father, something could happen, especially if Laurent is not with him."  
  
"He will be fine, Danielle, "the King answered. "Besides, Rene and Rodmilla would not be stupid enough to stay here in Paris, although I really do not know."  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Henry said, getting up to leave. "Francois should be here any minute. We will return as fast as we gone."  
  
"Henry," Danielle said, "just be careful. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Henry smiled. "You won't." He kissed her and walked out of the study.  
  
Danielle couldn't help think that something was very wrong with this whole situation. She wanted to call him back and put her arms around him and beg him not to go, but he was the Prince after all and he wanted to mingle with the crowd.  
  
"Well," the King said, getting up, "I think I will join Henry outside to wait for Francois. Now, if you will excuse me?"  
  
Marie watched him go, then turned to Danielle. "You are right, Danielle, I don't like this whole situation. Come, let's go make out those invitations, shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alain, the jailer who was thrown in the river and left for dead, kept walking. He was cold and wet and wouldn't be surprised if he came down with pneumonia. He had to get to the palace before something did happen. He was a long way from the city of Paris and had no idea where he was or how to get back the city. He was confused and upset and he was freezing. He hadn't realized that his steps were slowing down. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he didn't have to make up his mind about anything as Alain collapsed in the middle of the woods.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Wonder what's keeping him?" Henry wondered aloud. He looked up at his father. "Do you think it's that woman?"  
  
Francis looked at him, a little puzzled. "Francois is seeing some woman? I thought he was a married man."  
  
Henry smiled. "He is a married man, Father, I was talking about his wife, Adrienne, you know, Danielle's younger sister?"  
  
Francis nodded. "Yes, I thought she was." He looked at his son. "Didn't they just have a little girl?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Yes, they did."  
  
The King frowned. "And what about you? It's been a little over a year, Henry. I am anxious to become a grandfather. I know that Auguste is. He's been talking my ear off lately on that subject." Francis shook his head. "Whose idea was it to have Danielle's father and his wife, Annette come to Paris with us?"  
  
"So that Danielle and Adrienne could keep an eye on him, you know that. He's just had his second stroke, mild as it was. "  
  
Francis laughed and nodded. "The court physician practically got on his hands and knees and begged me to take him. 'How would it look,' he said 'if the father of new Princess is not being cared for.' And that's when Danielle and Adrienne joined in. Annette said she would care for him, but she was voted down. What could I do, Henry, I had absolutely no choice. I couldn't leave him in Hautefort."  
  
"By the way," Henry asked. "Where is the old man?"  
  
"Under doctor's orders," Francis said. "Went out for his daily walk with one of the Guardsmen, I believe it was Emil."  
  
He changed the subject. "And what about my question, Henry. Your mother and I would like to."  
  
"I'm here, Henry," a voice called out from his left. Francois had just arrived and with an extra horse."  
  
Henry turned toward it and smiled. "Saved by my cousin."  
  
Francis smiled this time. "Not so quickly, young man. You will answer my question."  
  
Henry shrugged as he climbed on the extra horse. "Don't you even say hello to your own nephew?"  
  
Francis smiled. "My namesake," he said looked toward him. "How is your wife and your daughter, Francois? Are they well?"  
  
Francois smiled. "Things are going well, uncle. Adrienne and little Marie are doing just fine." He turned to face Henry. "By the way, cousin, what about you and Danielle? It's been a year, you know."  
  
Henry looked at him and noticed his father smiling. "What is this, a conspiracy?" He looked from one to the other.  
  
"You never know," Francis answered, laughing. He looked at Francois who looked puzzled. "Come on, you two. It's time to go. We will discuss this upon your return."  
  
"Thank you, Father." Henry smiled. "I'll take you up on that. Come, cousin, before we lose track of the hour."  
  
The King of France stood in the castle courtyard watching Francois and Henry ride off. He was about to turn and walk through the door when he heard the bells in the chapel strike one. And he was suddenly reminded of his old friend. " Auguste has been gone a while now, I must have forgotten all about him." He was just about to call out the Royal Guards when he remembered that Emil was with him. "He'll be fine," Francis said, "he is well protected. Emil is one of the best." He smiled. "I am worried for nothing. I mean, how would anyone know that his daughter is married to my son." And with that thought in his head, he walked inside.  
  
"Your Majesty," a voice cried out, "Your Majesty, please, help me."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Where did you find him?" Francis asked Laurent after they put Alain into one of the guest quarters.  
  
"He was lying in the woods, Your Majesty." Laurent said. "He was wet and unconscious." Laurent looked at the King. "I am afraid there was another body next to him, milord, but he was not alive. We couldn't leave him out there so we gave him a proper burial behind the barracks."  
  
Francis frowned. "And why have you done that?"  
  
"Because, Your Majesty," Laurent said, looking into the King's eyes. "His name was Emil du Pres, one of the best Guardsman and my right hand man."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Gustave, this is magnificent!" Henry smiled. "but this isn't our painting."  
  
"Well," Gustave laughed, "it's one of them. The other one is downstairs in our storage room. If we kept everything up here, there would be no room for anything else."  
  
"You are a wonderful painter and I am going to recommend that you join the court as our artist in residence. Would you like that?"  
  
Gustave smiled. "I guess I can get used to anything, Henry. You can recommend me, but I am sure nothing will happen."  
  
"You never know," Henry said, "I can be great influence on the right people and the right people can talk to."  
  
Gustave was laughing. "You mean Danielle, don't you? Yes, Henry, she is the right person to spread the news. She always had that certain charm about her."  
  
"Still does, Gustave," Henry laughed with him. "Come, lets go find Francois, he seems to have disappeared."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Francois was standing the empty hallway. This building was empty. It was just an artist's studio or so he thought. Well, there hadn't been anyone here the last time the two of them showed up looking for the paintings that Marie had seen in market square six months ago.  
  
"Francois, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"  
  
Francois turned quickly to fine Rene de Fleur looking at him.  
  
"I could ask the same of you. This is an artist's studio, Rene and you are trespassing."  
  
Rene smiled. "Are we? Is that what you think?" Suddenly, he began to laugh. "Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh? Maybe you would like to see for yourself what we are doing here? Come on, it won't take long at all."  
  
"So this is where you are hiding out, in Gustave's studio?" Henry said, his voice coming from behind Francois. He stepped out and stared at Rene face to face. "Your escape was not well thought out, was it?"  
  
Francois turned to face Henry, "What are you saying, Henry?"  
  
"Francois, Rene has been in prison this past year and he's just escaped. I guess you haven't heard." Francois shook his head. "I knew he was in prison. I just hadn't heard he escaped."  
  
"Well, then," Rene said, interrupting, "maybe you should never hear about this, ever again."  
  
And that was when Henry fell to the ground.  
  
"Why you?" Francois started, but he was held back.  
  
"Get the two of them out of here," Rene demanded, "You know exactly what to do. I'll handle him," he said pointing to Henry.  
  
"Of course, Rene," Albert smiled. He turned to Gustave and Francois. "Let's go," he said, holding up his knife, "shall we?"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Tell me from the beginning, Alain, tell me what you remember?"  
  
Alain du Monde was sitting in a hard chair next to the bed. He looked first at the King then at Laurent, who had asked him the question. It was Alain who had requested this meeting, now he was sorry that he had.  
  
"I told you, Captain, two of them bound my hands and my feet together and threw me into the water to drown. They were not bound tightly enough, however, especially my feet and I was able to break free. I made sure that they had both disappeared before rising to the surface."  
  
"Did you see them?"  
  
Alain nodded. "Yes, one was Albert le Fleur, Rene's cousin and the other was Paul du Loc of our regiment."  
  
"Yes," Laurent said, "I had heard that he left our service and joined with traitors, I just didn't believe that story for some reason."  
  
"Do they have any hostages, do you know?" the King asked, concerned.  
  
"Why yes, Your Majesty, they had two people when they threw Emil and I into the lake."  
  
"Who are they?" the King asked waiting.  
  
Alain looked at the King a little puzzled. "Didn't I mention who they were earlier to you?"  
  
"I don't believe so," the King answered, "or else I would've remembered their names. " He stood up. "Quick, man, make haste."  
  
"Your Majesty," Laurent said, standing up, obviously a little angry. "Please speak lightly. The man is still not well."  
  
"No, Captain," Alain answered. "I am fine. I was the one who called this meeting." He turned back to the King. "Two men were brought in while I was being led out. One was the Baron Jean de Ghent and the other was Auguste de Barbarac. The Baroness recognized her husband after all these many months. Everyone knows Baron de Barbarac."  
  
The King looked over at Laurent who had just resumed his seat. He shook his head and looked down. What a fool he had been to let something like this happen, but it was too late.  
  
"Tell me," Laurent said, frowning, "what of Emil? We did find him dead and you alive. How do you explain that?"  
  
"They dealt with him a little differently than they did me, Captain. Albert crept up on him from behind and stuck a knife in his back. Then they threw him in the river first. I didn't see it, but Albert was boasting about it at their hideout."  
  
"Have you any idea where that is?" Francis said, picking his head up.  
  
"Yes, it is in Gustave de Barbarac's artist studio, downstairs in the basement. Another careless observation and it just wasn't."  
  
The King groaned loudly and stood up, shaking his head. He walked over to the window and stared out at the courtyard.  
  
"Your Majesty?" Laurent asked, standing up as well, "is something wrong?"  
  
The King did not look away from the window and nodded his head. "Yes, Laurent, there is something wrong. I sent Francois and Henry over there to pick up those paintings."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Well, well, well," Rene said, "we have another prize to add to our collection." He laughed as Paul brought Henry to his knees and pushed him closer to the wall.  
  
Right next to his father in law.  
  
"Monsieur le Baron? How did you.."  
  
"Silence!" Rene commanded. "I will allow you two to talk, but not at this moment." He looked at the both of them and then up at Rodmilla. "We do not need the Baron de Ghent any longer, milady," he said, "we have enough to bargain with." He gestured toward Henry and Auguste de Barbarac.  
  
"What are you saying Rene?" she asked, "that we let him go?"  
  
"In a way," Rene said, looking over at the Baron. "Tell me, Monsieur le Baron, do you know who this woman is?"  
  
The man looked up at Rene a little confused. "I do not know to whom you are referring," he answered. "I am not this man of whom you speak. My name is Jacques, Jacques du Pres. I am no Baron. You have made a mistake. Please, I demand to be released."  
  
"You," Rene laughed, "do not demand anything. I make those decisions, not you."  
  
He looked back at Rodmilla. "Is this him?"  
  
"I can't tell, Rene, I will need you to bring him closer to me."  
  
Rene looked at her and smiled slightly. He walked closer.  
  
"Stand up," he ordered.  
  
"I need help, monsieur, I have been sitting here for a while now."  
  
Rene frowned. "Alright then, I'll help you up."  
  
He grabbed the man at the nape of the neck and pulled him up as if he were a young cat being picked up by his mother.  
  
"Monsieur, please," Henry blurted out, forgetting for a moment where he was. Rene only gave him a passing glance. "I'll deal with you later," he said angrily. Then he turned toward the "Baron." Rene grabbed him and pulled him over to Rodmilla.  
  
"Well?" he asked, practically sticking Jean's face into hers, "answer me man."  
  
"I repeat, monsieur, I do not know this woman, I have never seen her before in my life."  
  
Rene looked at the man a moment longer before turning his gaze on Rodmilla. "Did he have any distinguishing marks?  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact he did and do not find that on him. No, I am sorry, Rene, Jean de Ghent must truly be dead, but this man has an amazing likeness to him."  
  
"Then he is of no use to use to us. However, Jacques, that's what you said your name was right? Well, du Pres, we cannot just let you out of here. I mean, you have seen everything and know too much as well. We will not kill you. You will be blindfolded and let outside. By the time you make it to the castle, if you do, we will be gone from here and when and if the Guardsmen ever do show up, they will never find us."  
  
Rene gave a last look at du Pres face and turned to face Paul. "Blindfold him and let him out. Tie it tight and turn him around several times so he loses his way." Then he smiled. "Bind his hands behind his back as well just in case."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Well now, here we are," Albert said, "you may remove the blindfolds."  
  
Gustave and Francois did as they were told.  
  
"And why is that, monsieur?" Francois asked, taking his blindfold off. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that they were deep in the woods.  
  
Albert giggled and held up the knife. "I have to kill one of you and I need one to witness the act. The question is," he said, looking at the both of them, "which one should I kill first?"  
  
He looked at Gustave and smiled. "I think it will be you, little boy. You don't look as if you'd put up much of a struggle." He raised the knife up and would have brought it down if it had not been stopped.  
  
"But I will make a struggle, Albert," Francois said. He called out to Gustave. "You know what to do."  
  
"What are you talking ab.." Albert was suddenly cut off as Francois put his knee into Albert's groin. At the same time, a lightning fast Gustave punched him in the stomach and grabbed the knife that Albert had dropped.  
  
"Come on, let's move quickly," Francois said, as he watched Albert writhing on the ground. "We have to get back to the castle."  
  
"And you will," a voice called, "as we were sent to find you. Jump on," Captain Laurent said. Francois got on with Laurent while Gustave jumped onto Marc le Fleur's horse.  
  
An unconscious Albert was picked up and draped on the back of one extra horse. Ropes were tied around his hands and feet.  
  
"How many people are being held and where?"  
  
"Henry is at the artist's studio," Gustave said, "along with Auguste de Barbarac and the Baron de Ghent."  
  
"We should be there quite soon," Laurent said, "we have enough manpower to."  
  
"Help," they heard a cry in the middle of the woods, "help me please."  
  
They discovered the Baron Jean de Ghent in the woods, the blindfold off, his ropes untied. A Guardsman on a horse accompanied him.  
  
"Well, de Ghent, did you get a good look?"  
  
de Ghent smiled. "I certainly did, Captain, and your plan was an excellent one. Thank you for disguising this pesky mole of mine." He pointed to the side of his face.  
  
"You can thank Gustave for that," Laurent said, motioning to him, "he is a wonderful painter." Gustave smiled.  
  
"It was easy, Captain, the mole was small enough, it was not difficult to hide."  
  
"Well," Edmond said, coming out to meet them. "The King will be happy to see all of you. Come, come quickly."  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Albert had been brought in with his hands and feet bound and shackled. Two Guardsmen on either side were practically carrying him in.  
  
"Sit him down, Maurice," Laurent ordered as the second Guardsman did as he was told. The first one, Armand, tied him to the chair.  
  
"Excellent!" the King exclaimed smiling. "You must be commended, Laurent, you have performed brilliantly."  
  
"Now," he said, turning back toward Albert. "You will tell me the whereabouts of my son and the Baron de Barbarac. "  
  
Albert smiled. "I will tell you nothing, Majesty."  
  
Francis looked at Laurent. Laurent nodded and turned again toward Albert.  
  
"You will tell us what we need to know, Monsieur le Fleur and you will tell us this instant."  
  
"And who will." Albert stopped mid sentence when he saw Armand's knife at his throat.  
  
"Do not underestimate me, monsieur," Armand said, digging a little deeper, making sure that the blood did not flow. "I do intend to use it. All I need is one word from the Captain here. Do not make me use it."  
  
Albert looked the knife next to his throat. He could feel the cold steel from the blade against his skin. He tried to squeeze out his bonds, but it was to no avail.  
  
Albert looked angrily at Laurent, then at the King himself. "I do not know where they are, Majesty, I only know."  
  
Albert stopped when he saw Alain walk into the room. His eyes widened. "You are dead," he said shaking his head from side to side. "I know, I killed you myself this morning."  
  
Alain just smiled, not saying a word.  
  
Jean de Ghent stood up. He had been in the background for so long now. Francios and Gustave stood up with him.  
  
"Yes," Francis said, " and if you don't want to tell me," Francis said, "we shall have to use those drastic measures that we spoke of earlier. Isn't that correct, Armand."  
  
"I am afraid so, Your Majesty," Armand said, tightening his grip on the knife. "I told you before, monsieur, never underestimate me."  
  
Albert moved his eyes around quickly. He couldn't move too much else, not with that knife pressed against his throat.  
  
"He wants to see Princess Danielle, Your Majesty, " Albert answered, feeling the knife pressing harder against his skin. "He refuses to do anything until my cousin sees Danielle's face. Then and only then will he release the Baron and the Prince."  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Princess, please!" Edmond cried as Danielle spilled yet another bottle ink over. This time it landed n one of Marie's prized china bulldogs.  
  
"You have got to be more careful," Edmond frowned. "Why the Queen would never."  
  
"Hush, Edmond," Marie said, walking in the room after cleaning her favorite china pigs. "You have neglected to tell her how many times I've spilled that infernal ink bottle all over the place."  
  
She set the pigs down on the desk where they had been sitting for almost twenty- two years. Marie looked up at Danielle. "You would think that I was perfect." She smiled. "Well, child, I was just like you when I first moved into the castle. Clumsy and a little inexperienced."  
  
Marie took Danielle's hand in hers. "You'll get there, believe me. All you need is a little patience that's all, and I am willing to wait."  
  
"How long, Your Majesty," Danielle asked. "I just can't believe this is happening to me."  
  
Marie smiled. "I asked exactly the same question. It won't be as long as you think, Danielle, and call me Mother, please."  
  
They hugged each other briefly before they were interuppted by Danielle's younger sister, Adrienne.  
  
"Danielle, Majesty, quickly. Papa and Henry are being held by prisoner by Rene le Fleur."  
  
Danielle and Marie parted. Danielle looked at her. "Where are they, Adrienne? Is Papa all right?"  
  
Adrienne shook her head. "Come downstairs, both of you. You need to hear it for yourselves."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Danielle asked. "I don't understand. I thought that the Royal Guards were watching Papa? "  
  
"Emil is dead, Danielle. Rene and his men watched and waited as he drowned. They also tried to murder another Guard, but he managed to free himself from his bonds and live. Now Rene is holding Henry and Papa prisoner and they will not give them up, unless.."  
  
"Unless what?" Danielle asked, stepping forward.  
  
Adrienne shook her head. "The only way Rene will free them is if he sees you."  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Rene heard the grandfather clock on the floor above strike seven. He looked at Rodmilla and then at Paul. "Albert should have returned by now," he said.  
  
He turned his attention to Henry. "What do you think, Your Highness? Do you think that the Royal Guards could have taken him into custody?"  
  
Henry looked up at him, angrily, but did not utter a sound. Rene smiled.  
  
"What's wrong, milord, afraid to speak?"  
  
Henry stared at him.  
  
Rene grinned. "Well, if you won't speak, maybe we should speak to your father-in-law next to you. So, old man, what do you think? Do you think the Guards have taken my cousin into custody?"  
  
Henry looked up at him. "Rene, leave him alone."  
  
Rene, still smiling slyly, turned back to Henry. "Ah, Your Highness has something to say after all." Henry put his head down and shook it. Always fall for it, don't you?  
  
"Leave him alone, Rene," Henry repeated, picking his head up. Henry looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"I'll do as I please, monsieur," Rene said, looking back at Henry, not even acknowledging that he was the Prince. He turned back to Auguste. "Do you think that your daughter will come, de Barbarac," he asked, "because you realize as long as they hold Albert, that is just as long as I hold on to the two of you."  
  
"Rene," Henry called, "please. Do you not realize what you are doing? The man is."  
  
Rene stopped smiling. He turned to Henry now. "Do you think that I don't know about this man's condition?" he yelled. "You forget yourself, monsieur, I was engaged to the Princess for quite some time. I know Danielle, Adrienne and Auguste since I was a child."  
  
"And you were a good boy, Rene," Auguste said, looking into Rene's eyes. "You were such an obedient quiet child. Now what made you change into this, I wonder?"  
  
Rene seated himself on the floor opposite Auguste. He looked at him for quite a while before he said something.  
  
"That, monsieur, is none of your business," he said, smiling. He touched his cheek. "And you were always such a gullible old man, weren't you? I hated you, you know," he said, standing up again. "Danielle always loved you more than me, do you realize that? In fact, I don't think she loved me at all. It was always you and this one over here, especially in the last few days when he was calling himself.."  
  
Rene drew a blank. He looked over at Henry now, frowning.  
  
"What were you calling yourself anyway?"  
  
Henry looked up at him, then looked down at the floor, shaking his head.  
  
"Jean Claude du Bois," he whispered.  
  
"What did you call yourself? I could hardly hear you."  
  
Henry looked up at him again. "I said, Jean Claude du Bois," he answered, a bit louder.  
  
"RENE," a new voice called, "leave them both alone. What are you accomplishing? Everyone in the province knows that the Baron de Barbarac has had a stroke? Do you want a dead body on your hands? Let him go. We still have enough leverage with the Prince."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Rodmilla stood and looked at him.  
  
Rene turned to look at her. "Are we taking sides now, Baroness?"  
  
Rodmilla shook her head. "I am just trying to advise you, my love," she answered. "I only want revenge, not cause a death."  
  
Rene smiled. "Is that what you want, my dear? Do you think I am going too far?"  
  
Rodmilla nodded her head. "Yes, Rene, this whole thing has bloomed out of proportion. I don't know if you know what is wrong or right anymore. Please Rene, consider what you are doing."  
  
Rene looked at her a little puzzled then turned his gaze back to Henry.  
  
"Listen to her, Rene," Henry agreed, "let the old man go."  
  
Rene shook his head. "No," he said, 'I don't think I can do that. He turned to Auguste and kicked him in the stomach, making him double up and fall over. He turned back to Henry.  
  
"If you want this to stop, Henry, we must have Danielle and you must get her here. I don't care how you do it, but you must get word to her, unless you want the same treatment as the old man over there."  
  
He kicked Auguste again, this time harder.  
  
"How can I get the word out if you have me tied up here," Henry said, "I can only be at one place at a time."  
  
Rene looked up now and stared at Paul. "You must go, my friend, " Rene said, " and you must bring Danielle back with you. Do you understand me?"  
  
Paul smiled and nodded his head. "What about Albert?" he asked.  
  
"Kill him along with the rest of the Guards," Rene said, with a wave of his hand.  
  
"He is a nasty little spot, always has been, mistake after mistake." He walked over and clapped Paul on his shoulder. You are my only hope."  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"I don't like this whole arrangement," Francis said, pacing as usual. "I will not allow my daughter to be put in such peril."  
  
"Uncle," Adrienne asked, "What if I go in my sister's place?"  
  
Francis looked up at her. He began to protest until Danielle looked over at her. "I don't think that will work, Adrienne. We don't quite look the same and Rene could tell us apart."  
  
Gustave had been looking back and forth at the two of them. "The two of you look enough alike. If I can disguise the Baron de Ghent, I can disguise anyone. Adrienne, it just take a few brushstrokes and it's done."  
  
"She has to be well protected though," Alain chimed in. "We have to be very careful how we respond to his demands. le Fleur knows half the Royal Guardsmen by now and will recognize any of us in a minute. We need to surprise him. We need to send someone in that he doesn't know, someone that he won't recognize."  
  
Danielle looked from one to the other. "I can do it. I can disguise myself as a Guardsman and no one would recognize me."  
  
There was a long silence until the Queen's voice answered her.  
  
"We can't take that chance, Danielle," she said. "You knew him for such a long time."  
  
"Which is all the more reason we should," Gustave said, standing up. "Do you realize how well Danielle can handle a sword? I think that she's just as good as any man." He looked at Danielle closely now. "Yes, I am sure I will be able to alter her appearance just a bit. No one will know recognize her when I have finished with her. And we will have to crop off some of that hair to make it all that more convincing."  
  
"Do you really think that this will work?" Francois said, looking at his wife.  
  
"If Gustave thinks he can do it, then I all for it," Adrienne said. "I don't think that Rene would even guess who I am."  
  
"Then it is all settled," Francis said. He turned to both Danielle and Adrienne who were standing next to each other.  
  
"Just be careful the both of you," he said.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Look at you, Danielle," Gustave said, "If I didn't know that it was you."  
  
Danielle stood looking at herself in the mirror. Gustave had done a fine job, she wouldn't have recognized even herself. "You are a wonderful painter, Gustave," she said, turning toward him. "Now we need someone to test this on."  
  
At that moment, the door opened. Adrienne entered with Francois by her side.  
  
"Well, this is it, Gustave," she said, showing off in one of Danielle's gowns. "How do I look?"  
  
"A lot like me, dear sister. Gustave did a fine job on both of us."  
  
Adrienne looked up and turned to the man standing by the mirror. "Danielle?" she gasped.  
  
Danielle bowed. "At your service, Adrienne."  
  
Adrienne smiled. "I didn't even recognize you. Look at you, just like a Guardsman." She turned to Gustave. "You have done a fine job, cousin. All we have to do now," she said, looking back at her sister, "is to convince Rene le Fleur and his henchmen."  
  
"I think that we will be able to," Danielle said. "But we need others, Adrienne. We need someone to distract his men, keep him at occupied, so to speak."  
  
"Hello," a voice came from the doorway, "is anyone here? The door was open and I just thought that."  
  
"Marguerite," Danielle said, smiling, walking over to meet her. "We have not seen each other in a long time. How have you been faring?"  
  
Marguerite looked at this man. "A little confused, milord. I am wondering how you know my name, for I know not yours."  
  
Danielle smiled. "I am Guardsman Emil du Pres, at your service. I knew someone who had admired you. His name is Marc le Fleur and I wondered what has happened to him."  
  
"I am right here, du Pres," another voice boomed from the door, "but you have greatly changed since I saw you last."  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Monsieur le Baron?" Henry asked as he turned to Auguste de Barbarac. "How do you fare? You have not moved or have spoken to me for a while now. Have you fallen asleep?"  
  
He was frightened for his father in law and for the first time in his life, there was nothing he could do about it. Not with his hands tied in triple knots behind his back. He prayed that one of the spies reached the castle safely and that help would be on the way and soon. Even Francois would be of great help.  
  
There was no answer from Auguste's end. Henry looked up. Rene and Paul had been outside now for, well, he didn't know how long. He looked back at Auguste, there was still no movement in his hands or legs. He was sitting with his back against the wall, his head hunched over his body as if he were asleep. He was suddenly frightened for Danielle. What would Rene do to her if she ever showed up here? And if she did, Henry had hoped that his father would have sent out the Guards to accompany her. The last thing in the world that he wanted was for Danielle to be harmed in any way, especially by her former fiancé.  
  
How long have they been out in that hallway? Henry wondered until he heard the grandfather clock strike the half-hour. Eight thirty, he thought to himself, it is probably dark outside by now. If someone were to come, then it would be in the early morning hours of the next day. Perhaps he should nap for a while, maybe make him feel better.  
  
"Papa?" he called out one last time. Henry waited for a while, but there was no answer at all. Finally, he decided that the best thing to do was take that nap. He put his head into his lap and closed his eyes.  
  
"Henry, my son, you must help me. Henry, please."  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Auguste couldn't catch his breath. Henry watched as as he double over in pain, then collapsed on the floor altogether.  
  
"Auguste!" Henry screamed, as his eyes flew open. He was sweating and his back hurt from sitting against the wall, his head lowered in his lap.  
  
He had no idea what time it was as he surveyed the room. He listened for the chimes from the grandfather clock out in the hallway, but heard nothing. It must have stopped ticking hours ago, he decided.  
  
There was no one in the room, no one keeping an eye on him or his father in law. Henry cast a quick glance at Auguste and found him asleep, snoring lightly, but not enough to attract attention.  
  
Henry smiled slightly and turned his attention to the ropes behind his back. Before he fell asleep, he had succeeded in loosening his bonds on his right hand ever so slightly. All he needed to get through was one more knot as he'd have one hand free. He was struggling with it when he felt cold steel against his neck.  
  
"Trying to loosen our bonds, are we?" the voice said, "Well then, this will have to be remedied."  
  
The ropes were cut from either hand, which made Henry turn around, but felt the cold steel again.  
  
"Do not turn around, Your Highness," the voice said, as it moved to Auguste. "Keep your eyes turned towards the front."  
  
"Who are you?" Henry answered, not turning around. "I do not recognize your voice." "All truth shall be revealed in due course, milord, for now we must go, while the going is good."  
  
Henry stood up; the cold steel still pressed into his back. "Come, gather up the old man and fly, before someone should come in and discover the room empty."  
  
Two hands grabbed Auguste and helped him to his feet. The four companions headed for the exit and made it outside and in their haste, left the front door wide open.  
  
"And where do you think the four of you are off too?"  
  
The two Royal Guardsmen turned around.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Danielle," Henry cried, as he turned with everyone. Rene had her by the neck, a knife pressed against her throat. "Rene, let her go. She is of no use to you now. Take me instead."  
  
The Guardsman with Henry, the one he hadn't recognized turned to the one who had saved the Baron de Barbarac. "Get him out of here as fast as you can. I will follow directly. Now."  
  
"Too late for that, Highness," he said, "she belongs to me." He turned to the first Guardsman. "I know you not, although your face seems familiar to me." He squeezed her neck a little tighter. "Please introduce yourself."  
  
"Names are of no consequence at this moment in time, monsieur," the first Guardsman said, "but you will refer to me as Captain Alexandre de Monde at your service." The Guardsman bowed and stood up. It was then that Henry noticed how short he was and how beautiful his skin looked. His eyes were wide and bright, the same colors as the eyes of his wife..  
  
"No," he whispered, shaking his head, still staring at the Guardsman. "Then who's.."  
  
He looked up and found his cousin, Francois, the second Guardsman, staring at him from his horse. Auguste was behind him on the horse, fast asleep  
  
"Go," Alexandre called out and slapped the horse.  
  
The horse galloped away, Henry still staring after them. When he could no longer see them, he turned to face Rene who was still holding Danielle.  
  
"I repeat, Rene, let her go."  
  
"This is not Danielle," Rodmilla said, as she joined Rene in the doorway. "Let her go, Rene. I am surprised you haven't noticed the difference, knowing her as long as you have. You've been tricked, Rene."  
  
"Have I now?" Rene said, taking his knife away from Adrienne's neck and turned toward Rodmilla, threatening her with it. "Now why do you say that?"  
  
Adrienne looked toward Alex who was waving her towards him. Henry was still looking at Alex. "Danielle?" he asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Not so quickly, my girl," Rene said, grabbing Adrienne by the hand. He pulled her back and examined her closely.  
  
"You might be right, my love," Rene said, looking into Adrienne's eye's, studying them.  
  
"Let me go," Adrienne struggled, "let me go,"  
  
Rene shook his head, frowning. "Not until you tell me what is going on here and who you really are?"  
  
"Let her go, le Fleur and I'll explain everything,"  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Explain, Henry thought, as he turned to look at the young guardsman. What on earth was there to explain?  
  
"Danielle?" he whispered, looking into her eyes.  
  
Danielle looked back at Henry, but there was no time for an answer.  
  
"Danielle?" Rene asked, taking his eyes away from Adrienne, looking at the Guardsmen. He narrowed his eyes and took a step towards the two of them.  
  
Danielle had drawn her sword, as did Henry.  
  
Rene stopped and looked at the two of them. "Danielle?" he repeated.  
  
"Leave him alone, Rene," Henry said. "This is not Danielle. I have seen this young one before. He is but a mere fifteen summers and is training to be a Guardsman. He wears someone else's clothes, I know not whose. Let him go, Rene, take me instead."  
  
With Rene's attention diverted, Adrienne broke free from his grasp. She was about to run when Rodmilla grabbed her. She held Rene's knife in her hand. "And where you do you think you are going, you little imposter."  
  
"Stand aside, Highness," Rene said, walking up to the Guardsman and pulled his sword from his scabbard. "Let's see how well he wields that sword now, shall we?"  
  
"Danielle," Adrienne called out, forgetting where she was. Rodmilla grabbed her and pulled her closer. Adrienne bit her finger and Rodmilla recoiled, dropping the knife. Again, Adrienne broke free, but this time she was able to bend down and quickly picked up the knife before Rodmilla grabbed her again, this time by her hair. "It's not that easy, is it?"  
  
Rene smiled and stretched out his arm. "Engarde," he said.  
  
Danielle gave a quick, nervous glance to Henry, but Henry looked back and nodded.  
  
"Very well then, monsieur, you shall have your wish." She pulled out her sword and raised it to meet Rene's. "Engarde," she said and the sword fight began.  
  
Danielle had the advantage at first, then lost to Rene when he caught her looking elsewhere. However, it didn't take long for Danielle to regain her advantage and soon knocked the sword from Rene's hand.  
  
Rene was close enough to grab it, but Henry stepped on his hand and placed his sword under his throat. "Not so fast, le Fleur," he said, smiling.  
  
"There's just two of us, Rene," Danielle's voice called out behind them. She had taken off her beret and her long brown hair tumbled out. She smiled as she stood above him and bent down to remove the sword from his grasp. "Next time you refer to someone as Highness, please remember to include me."  
  
"Easier than you think, Baroness," Adrienne said, threatening her with the knife. "Now, let me go."  
  
"I believe that you should heed her words," a voice behind her whispered. Rodmilla felt cold steel press into her back. "Let her go or I'll run you through."  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Alain stood behind her, smiling. "Let the Marquise go or I promise I'll do what I said I would."  
  
Rodmilla let go of Adrienne's hair. "Marquise?" she asked, looking at her, "Not the Princess?" Her eyes narrowed. "Then this means that you are."  
  
"Tie her up," Laurent called out to Alain, who had arrived with three other Guardsmen. He looked toward Henry and Danielle and smiled. Nothing to worry about there, everything was under control or so he thought. He had caught something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He turned around to stare. "Have you forgotten all about me, Laurent?" a voice came from behind him.  
  
Laurent drew his sword and turned around quickly to find Paul smiling at him. His sword was also drawn. "Would you care to have it out here?"  
  
"No," Paul said, withdrawing the sword and placing it back in its scabbard. "It would be a waste of time. I should use it on something more worthy." He walked over to Henry and Danielle.  
  
He patted Henry on the back. "Step aside, Your Highness," he said, then looked at Danielle, "Princess?" he said, as he drew his sword. "I'll handle this."  
  
"Of course, Guardsman," Henry smiled and took Danielle's hand and looked around. He motioned for one of the other Guardsman to help him.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Guardsmen?" Rene asked as Paul drew his sword and placed it on his throat.  
  
"That is right, milord, and if you don't keep still, this sword will be through your neck instead of against it."  
  
"Anything that I can do?" a voice called behind him.  
  
"Well, well, " Rene smiled, "if it isn't my own brother, Marc. Well, now half the family is here. And where, my brother, is our cousin Albert?"  
  
"Not far away at all, Marquis," Paul said, keeping the sword pressed to his throat, "in fact, you will soon be closer than you have ever been."  
  
He looked up at Marc, as he bound Rene's hands together, back-to-back with Albert's.  
  
"I have trusted you for too long my dear friend," Rene said, smiling, looking at Paul.  
  
Paul examined his work as Marc tested the knot. "You should not trust anyone at all, my dear Marquis," he said smiling. "That was to your disadvantage."  
  
"Do we have the Baroness?" Laurent called out as he mounted his horse.  
  
"Yes, Captain, "Alain called out leading Rodmilla away. "We do."  
  
"Well, then," Laurent called. "We shall return to the castle with our prisoners. I am sure the King and Queen have formulated their plan by now."  
Chapter 22  
  
Rodmilla allowed herself to be led away, even though she had broken her bonds tying her hands together. She waited until Alain was closest before she lifted her foot backwards and hit him squarely in the groin. Alain let go and dropped to his knees, dropping his knife that had been pressed to her back.  
  
She picked it up and toward Rene with Paul following just behind her. Alain was lying on the ground now, still in pain.  
  
"Let him go," she said, turning to face Paul, holding the knife to his throat. "Untie him, now."  
  
"No need, madam," Rene said, smiling, holding up his untied hands. He grabbed Paul's sword handle and pulled it out.  
  
He took the knife from Rodmilla's hand and held it in front of him, as a warning to the others. He looked around quickly and grabbed the person close enough to him that he thought was any value. It was Danielle.  
  
"Drop all your weapons," he said. "And do not make any attempt to rescue the Princess or you will pay for it with your lives."  
  
"Do not be so hasty, le Fleur," Henry's voice called out from behind. He pulled out his sword and held it up.  
  
He smiled and handed Danielle over to Rodmilla who held her hands behind her back, the knife pressed to her throat.  
  
Rene picked up Paul's sword and turned toward Henry. "We are not going to do this again, are we?" He picked up the sword and brought it up to just underneath Henry's shoulder where he stabbed him just underneath.  
  
"I warned you, Your Highness." He smiled and he looked around. "Anyone care to make the same mistake?"  
  
"NO" Danielle shrieked, trying to free herself from Rodmilla's grasp. Henry dropped to the ground, his hand pressed to his wound.  
  
"Stay still, you little slut," Rodmilla said, trying to pull her back.  
  
Danielle managed to get one arm free as she elbowed Rodmilla in the stomach. This made her drop the knife, leaving Danielle free to run to Henry. In her haste, Danielle had forgotten the knife, kicking it further away from Rodmilla, almost burying it in the dirt.  
  
"Henry," she called as he sat on the ground, still clutching his wound. Danielle put her arms out in attempt to pick him up.  
  
"That is enough, Your Highness," Rene said as he reached out his hand to grab her, "Here now, let me help you up."  
  
Danielle turned around to look at him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you Rene," she said, getting to her feet, "but I can stand on my own."  
  
As she said those words, she whirled around to face le Fleur, Henry's discarded sword in her hand.  
  
"This is for cheating on me," she said, knocking Paul's sword out of his hand. "And this is for my husband," she continued, stabbing him in the stomach until it reached to the other end. She waited until Rene collapsed in a bloody heap before she threw the sword down. Then she fell to the ground and began to cry.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Rodmilla screamed and began to run, but she found something was holding her back.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, milady?" Alain said, smiling.  
  
"Rene," the Baroness shrieked over and over. "My wonderful Rene." She lunged toward him again, but was stopped again.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Baroness," a voice spoke behind her, grabbing her hands. "Go ahead Alain, my mother-in-law is all yours."  
  
"Mother-in-law?" Rodmilla repeated stupidly. She tried to turn around, but she couldn't budge with that knife pressed to her back. "Marc?"  
  
"At your service, milady." Marc le Fleur stepped in front of her and bowed. He looked at Paul and Alain. "Do you have her this time?" He walked around the back to inspect the ropes and pulled them tighter, making Rodmilla wince.  
  
He looked up at Alain and Paul and smiled. "Excellent!" he told them, "Armand," Marc called to one of the Guardsmen, "Help these two with the Baroness and be very careful, she's tricky."  
  
He turned and walked over to Rene, who was barely alive.  
  
"Hello brother," Marc said to Rene as he bent down. He looked into his eyes. You had everything you've ever wanted and I still don't believe you gave it all up."  
  
"I was bored, Marc," Rene said, breathing heavily, "I needed some fun and excitement." He closed his eyes. "Besides, what would I have done with everything anyway?"  
  
Marc shook his head. "You're a fool, Rene." He began to stand up, but Rene grabbed him or tried to. "Marc, listen to me." Marc bent down again and cradled his head in his arms. "What is it, Rene?" but he never answered him for he was already dead.  
  
Marc looked into his dead brother's eyes. "You may have been a fool, Rene," he whispered, the tears running down his cheeks, "but you were still my older brother and I have always loved you, even if we were on two different paths."  
  
He placed Rene's head gently on the ground and gave his brother one last look before he stood and turned away. He walked towards Laurent who had been tending to Henry.  
  
"How is he, Princess?" he asked Danielle who was standing by Laurent's side.  
  
"He's unconscious right now, Marc. We have to get him to the court physician as soon as we."  
  
Danielle stopped in mid-sentence and held a hand up to her head. "I don't feel so well, Marc, I feel as if I am going to.."  
  
With that, Danielle collapsed to the ground.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Danielle woke with a start. She sat up and looked around the room.  
  
"Danielle, you're awake!!! We've all been wondering when you would. It's been almost a whole day."  
  
"Papa," Danielle smiled and reached out for his arms.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm doing well, daughter. How are you feeling? It's good to see you up and about."  
  
Danielle nodded and she released him. "I'm feeling so much better." She smiled. "Are you pleased?"  
  
"Am I? Well, now that is a silly question. Of course, I am pleased. I have been waiting a long time for this moment."  
  
Danielle smiled. "That is good. Where's Henry? How is doing?"  
  
Auguste was going to answer when Henry burst through the door.  
  
"Ah, Princess, you're awake." Henry smiled and walked over to her. "And how are you feeling?"  
  
Danielle grinned. "I have never felt better in my whole life. What about you? Are you happy?"  
  
Henry looked at Auguste and frowned.  
  
Auguste looked at Henry, laughed and shook his head. "She asked me that question already. I've told her that everything was fine."  
  
"Fine?" Henry said, smiling, then looked at Danielle. "Everything is perfect. Come on, you must get up from that bed. You have to see this."  
  
Danielle allowed Henry to pick her up and the three of them walked down the hall.  
  
"Here we are," Henry said, laughing, opening the room door.  
  
Danielle stepped through the nursery door and found what she had been looking for.  
  
She was smiling as she looked up at Henry. "The twins are beautiful, Henry. They look so perfect."  
  
Henry smiled and walked over to her. "That's because they are, Princess." He put his arm around her shoulders. "There is nothing better than this. It may have taken a little longer, but it was worth it."  
  
They stood there watching their first-born twins asleep in their cribs. "Look at their little toes and fingers, Princess. I cannot believe they're so small."  
  
"It's going to take a while to get used to this, Henry. I haven't gotten used to the Princess thing yet."  
  
Henry smiled. "That won't take long. Come, we should get you back to bed. I think you've had enough for one morning."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Yes, I suppose. I am a little tired."  
  
Henry smiled. "Well then, let's go."  
  
Danielle looked around. "Where's my father?" she asked.  
  
Henry just shrugged and smiled. He took hold of her arm and led her out of the room.  
  
Henry continued to lead Danielle down the hallway, past the room that she had given birth in.  
  
"Henry," she said, "we just walked past."  
  
Henry smiled. "Just trust me, Danielle," he said as he opened up the double doors.  
  
"SURPRISE" everyone yelled and if Henry hadn't held on to her, Danielle would have fallen to the floor.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The party ended early, Danielle was still tired. The birth of the twins had taken a lot out of her. She had retired early, along with Auguste and Henry's parents. Henry and his cousin, Francois was the only two left. The two of them were taking a late evening walk in the garden.  
  
"Well," Henry said, looking at him. "It's good to know that everything has finally been sorted out."  
  
Francois smiled. "Yes, it has. Rodmilla has been shipped to the Americas along with Albert le Fleur. Alain and Paul have been decorated and promoted to special status, bodyguards for Francis and Marie." He smiled and switched subjects. "I hear that Marguerite and Marc have given birth to a baby boy and that Jacqueline and Laurent are expecting number two."  
  
Henry smiled. "And you? How are you and Adrienne holding up?" Francois shook his head. "You know that Adrienne had a problem with our first. I do not believe we will be trying anytime soon."  
  
Henry nodded. "Oh you and Adrienne will have more, Francois, maybe not for right away, but I know you will." He looked at his cousin. You know, for a while there, I thought we would lose Danielle. I don't even know if we can have any more."  
  
"Oh, you will, Henry." Francois smiled, patting him on the back. "I'm sure you will."  
  
"Come on," he said, "we should get back before our wives wonder what became of us."  
  
And the two of them walked toward the castle. 


End file.
